Pranks And Payback Moments
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: Welcome to my second DRABBLE/SHORT STORY COLLECTION of humor, pranks and paybacks! Hilarity assured! Summary of each story inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTES** (please read)

Hi guys. Welcome to my second collection of drabbles/short stories.

This is my newest bright idea – a collection of pranks, humor and paybacks!

They may or may not be related, I'll let you know.

Like the other, this is going to be a collection of stories with proximal of 1800 words or less. I will try to write them that short, but I got so many ideas… (grin)

I've purposely separated this collection from the DRABBLE AND SHORT STORY COLLECTION.

A little input of the inside:

Each story in here will have the same beginning. Basically; title, type, pairing, genre, rating, status and the small summary.

You will see what I mean when you read the first one.

And, of course, each story in this collection has a **disclaimer**.

Sadly, I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I do, but, I don't.

Ok. It is time to shut up and let you read. Please check out my other stories and drop me a line or two.

If you have some ideas for this collection of mine, let me know, and don't worry, I'll mention that it was your idea if/when I write it.

Now, let's start with a little prank!

Big kiss to everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: EVERYTHING IS PINK!

**Type**: Drabble

**Pairing**: Usagi, Mamoru, Motoki, Inner Senshi

**Genre**: Humor, Friendship

**Rating**: K

**Chapters**: 1

**Status**: Complete

**Summary**: Usagi and the girls are 15, Mamoru and Motoki 17. No alter ego. When Mamoru calls Usagi 'a little girl', she decides to pay him back in a very unusual way. Humor assured.

**AN**/ It could be a stand alone drabble, but it will probably have a sequel.

/

Usagi was bored. Utterly bored. She was sitting with the girls, Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto, in their usual booth at the 'Motoki's Arcade'. Motoki was their friend and also the owners son.

Surprisingly, it was empty. Beside them, only her nemesis/jerk/yummy to eat/ guy, Mamoru were present. The girls were doing their homework, but she wasn't interested in it. Instead, she was carefully watching Motoki and Mamoru who were sitting at the counter, near by. Suddenly, she saw Mamoru giving something to Motoki. Curiosity peeked. An idea popped in her head. It looked like a key, but she had to be sure. Quietly, she got up, not noticing four pair curious eyes watching her every move. Usagi stood behind Mamoru, and just when he was about to drink his coffee, she half yelled in his ear, causing him to drop the mug.

"Whatcha got there?"

"What the hell?" Mamoru asked startled. "Oh, I should have know it was you. Nothing of your interest Odango."

"Usagi! My name is Usagi! Jerk!"

"Odango!"

Usagi humphed, her mission half completed, and prepared to return to her table, where the girls were trying really hard hot to burst into laughter. She was thinking how to find out what was that thing Mamoru gave Motoki, when a voice stopped her.

"Yes, that's right. Go back to your study, little girl! Math awaits."

Usagi stopped in her track. She absolutely hated when someone called her 'a little girl'. She was fifteen, she wasn't a child anymore. She turned and narrowed her eyes toward Mamoru who dared to call her that.

"What did you call me?" She asked dangerously. She could hear the girls chuckling. They knew what her tone meant. It meant war. Obviously, Mamoru was clueless, because he answered casually heading toward the door.

"I called you a little girl. Only little girls still wear pink, like you. Bye Motoki."

"I'll give you 'a little girl', jerk!" She mumbled to herself.

The girls tried to calm her, even Motoki. He gave her another milkshake, on the house.

"Listen Usagi. You look beautiful in that dress. Somehow pink suit you." He said, and then went to serve another customer.

He was right. That pink dress suited her perfectly. It was above knee and not too tight, showing her slender figure and long legs.

Ten minutes later, Usagi was calm enough to think straight. With back of her eye she saw Motoki putting something in the drawer near the cash register. The idea was forming in her head. If that indeed was a key.

"Makoto? Can you do me a favor?" She asked sweetly with a sly smile.

Everyone around her were alerted.

Yeah, sure. What do you need?"

"Well, dear Makoto, you only have to call Motoki over here and discretely ask him what was that thing Mamoru gave him."

Makoto did just that. Fifteen minutes later, Motoki joined them, and told them that Mamoru gave him his apartment key because he won't be home couple of days, due to his work. He would came back on Tuesday night. He also mentioned Mamoru had a big exam on Wednesday he absolutely can't miss. Then, he was off.

"Usagi? What are you thinking?" Minako asked, noticing a mischievous smile on Usagi's face.

"Give me another minute." Usagi said , then asked. "Who will bring me that key and run to make a copy of it?"

"Me! Me!" Minako started to jump on her seat. She shared Usagi's enthusiasm for pranks and paybacks. She knew this would be probably the best ever.

The opportunity soon presented herself when Motoki asked Makoto to watch the counter for awhile because he had to bring some boxes from the back. Five minutes later, Minako, like a thief, took the key and run from the arcade. Two minutes later, she was back with a copy. No one noticed anything while she returned the key back to the drawer. When Motoki returned, she was sitting in her chair.

"What are you planning?" Ami asked.

"Wait and see. Wait and see." Usagi answered, smiling evilly.

"Can we help?" Rei and Minako volunteered.

"Yeah girl, tell us what have you planed." Makoto said.

Usagi looked around the table and shared her plan. "Well, I was thinking… Mamoru is away for almost five days. Right? What if I wash all his clothes and dye them in pink? But I mean everything!"

"Girl, you are good!" Makoto laughed. "It would serve him right! Calling you a little girl!" She added, snickering.

Then Minako asked. "But, why stop only on his clothes? Why not EVERYTHING? The walls, carpets, sheets… We can go there tomorrow. Our parents will think we are having a sleepover at Makoto's place, so we are covered. Ami can calculate what exactly we need and then…shopping. I'm curious about his place, aren't you?"

"Girl, that's just evil! Evil, but brilliant! I'm in!" Makoto said.

"Me too!" Said Usagi and Rei.

"It was my idea, so of course I'm in!" Minako added.

"Ami? What do you say? If you think it's too much, I'll only dye his clothes." Usagi asked.

Ami looked around the table. She knew they'll understand if she says no, that they wont blame her, but she surprised them saying something she never imagined.

"What the hell! I'm in! Let's pink his life!"

/

The next day they met in front of Mamoru's apartment. They brought pink colors for the walls, carpets, floors, wood, all kinds of sprays, pink of course, everything they could think of. Amy brought a special pink mixture she made in her private lab at home.

After inspecting the place, they agreed they would methodically paint everything in a different shades of pink, so it would actually look nice. They only had to buy few more items, and then they got busy. They also brought with them sleeping bags and food. The luck was with them because they had no school on Friday or Monday, so they were there the whole Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday. They were done with painting and cleaning the place by Tuesday afternoon. Satisfied with themselves, they looked around. Every single thing was pink! Usagi had another thing in her sleeve, but she didn't tell the girls about it. They collected all the evidence and then they were gone.

/

Mamoru arrived home sometime during the night, dead tired. After collecting his key from Motoki, he collapsed into bed, not noticing anything. He woke up an hour before he was supposed to be in the school. Looking around, he almost fainted. Everything around him was pink. He blinked few times, but the pink color around him didn't disappear. He walked through the apartment. Everywhere he looked, everything he touched was pink! He looked at the pink clock on the pink wall, and gasped. He was late! For the first time in his life, and for the most important exam, and he was late!

"What the...! Oh, I haven't got the time for this!" He rushed to the bathroom to take a shower and wash his hair.

Twenty minutes later, he was standing in front of his closet. In there, all his clothes were also pink. He groaned, but dressed anyway. He had to write that test no matter what! He cursed who ever done this to him. He was still hoping this was some sort of a dream, or at least, some paralleled universe, but when he accidentally glanced at the mirror in the building lobby, he screamed bloody murder!

Mamoru arrived at the school ten minutes later, shooting daggers at everyone who passed by him, laughing. He could see and hear laughter and snickering all around him. Professor who gave him the test eyed him suspiciously the whole time. If that wasn't enough, he had to stay five more hours until the last class, and he was sent to the principal's office. By the end of the day, he was sure he could kill someone.

/

Usagi and the girls were already sitting in their usual booth at the arcade. Waiting. There were only a few regulars when a vision in pink walked through the door.

"Coffee. Black." Mamoru growled from the entrance.

When Motoki looked toward the voice, he dropped the tray he was carrying with everything on it. His best friend was literally pink! Pink shoes, pants, T-shirt, jacket, but what shocked him the most, his skin and hair were also pink! It took a few moments for Motoki to compose himself. Soon, he put a cup of black coffee in front of Mamoru.

The whole arcade was silent, that is, until Usagi snickered.

"Why Mamoru! Did you fell in a pool with a pink water or something?"

"I'm not in the mood Usagi, so better watch out what you say to me!" Mamoru warned dangerously.

"Usagi, it is best not to say anything more." Motoki pleaded. "Mamoru? What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe what day I had today! I came home late and I went straight to the bed. When I woke up, everything around me was pink! PINK! My whole apartment is bloody pink! Walls, carpets, my clothes, even my freakin' staples are pink! Do you have any idea what I had to endure today? I had to go to the principal's office, for God's sake! He had a nerve to suggest I should take an stress management course, or try some psychiatric help! And if that wasn't enough, this bloody color doesn't came off! I've washed my hands and face at least a hundred times today! Nothing!"

"What is that stuff?" Motoki asked.

I don't care! What I want to know is who and how! Mamoru growled.

Motoki, seeing the smug faces on the five girls who were sitting in the nearby booth, listening and trying very hard not to burst into laughter, suddenly knew pretty well who that may be. He feared what will happen when Mamoru figures out.

Usagi, against her better judgment, couldn't help but to notice.

"It looks to me I'm not the only 'little girl' around here, ne Mamoru-baka?"

To Mamoru that was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. He whirled so fast, and in a second stood in front of Usagi who still had a smug expression on her face. Although he was beyond mad, she somehow knew he wouldn't hurt her. And dam it, she was right! No matter how angry he was, he could never hit a girl or a woman, especially if that someone was her. And he knew she knew that.

Usagi didn't know what came over her, but she lifted her hand, and almost gently, caressed his hair and face.

"Pink looks better on me, don't you think so?" She asked, almost seductively.

And, just like that, his anger vanished in a thin air.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"You said I was a little girl. You can't say that to a fifteen year old teenager girl. Beside, you know the saying, payback is pink and sweet!" She added, smugly.

Mamoru leaned closer, and smiled charmingly. "No, sweetheart, the saying goes, payback is a bitch. And trust me, it will be."

"Bring it on!" Usagi challenged.

"Oh baby, it's on!"

/

**AN**/ Oh, I had so much fu writing this one! I was working night shift when I got this idea. I couldn't stop imagining Mamoru all pink…

I laughed so hard, I almost fell of the chair.

Tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas how Mamoru can pay Usagi back, let me know.

Who will win in the end? Will there even be a winner? You just have to wait and hope…

See ya!


End file.
